Angel Key
by KingKey980
Summary: A guild known as Angel Key is a group of strong and talented mages in all of Fiore. Two mages have joined Angel Key and will get to experience what it means to be an Angel Key wizard. Join these two mages as they have great adventures, meet other wizards, friend or foe alike, and develop new friendships. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Three Mages Meet

**Hey, guys. It is I, KingKey980. Today, I'm gonna treat you all for a new story. This story is a Fairy Tail story. I'm still a bit new on Fairy Tail so we'll see how this one goes. I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Three Mages Meet<p>

It's a beautiful day in a town and a train arrives at the town station and the trains stops and as the train doors open someone rushes out and it's a boy who looks seventeen with navy blue eyes, spikier turquoise hair with two bangs on both sides of the boy's face, wearing a sleeveless red and orange vest showing his upper torso, black pants with teal side stripes on both sides of the pants, grey shoes, a black and white band on his left wrist, a dark green finger less glove on his right hand, and a silver necklace with a snowflake like symbol at the end and the boy starts to take a heavy breather.

"For heaven's sake, Maxi, you really need to stop running off like that every time we get off." A voice said and the boy named Maxi turns to see what looks like a yellow furred cat with black stripes and carrying a bag over its back.

"Can't help it, Lucky. You know how I feel about these damn trains. I almost barfed at the floor. It was complete hell." Maxi said.

"Another thing, you REALLY should get over your motion sickness too." The cat named Lucky said.

"Shuddup and let's get goin'. We should be in Brightvulk now." Maxi said.

"Yep. So why're we here again?" Lucky asked.

"To get away from you-know-what." Maxi answered and Lucky nods.

"Right. I doubt they'd come after us here though. We can find another guild to be in." Lucky suggested.

"But what guild? Is there even any guild in this town?" Maxi asked and Lucky just shrugs. "Whatever. Guess we'll just haveta look." Maxi said and they start moving.

Maxi and Lucky explore around Brightvulk and the people are just either walking, eating, or just enjoying this beautiful day and Maxi asks anyone if there is a guild in Brightvulk but they just keep saying 'no' or that they don't know much to Maxi's frustration but he's still willing to keep finding a guild but just then his stomach starts to growl.

"Just friggin' great! Now I'm hungry!" Maxi complained.

"You didn't eat anything on the train, did you?" Lucky asked and Maxi looks at the cat that says, 'What kind of stupid question is that?' and Lucky rubs the back of his head. "Oh, right. Sorry..." Lucky said chuckling at his obvious question.

"Let's get some grub and then find whatever guild in this stand." Maxi said and they start finding a restaurant.

Meanwhile in a flower shop a girl with hazel eyes, bright pink hair tied to a short ponytail, wearing a sleeveless and shoulder less white and yellow top, a green skirt, brown boots, and a white apron is standing behind a counter and she hands out a tulip.

"Here you go, ma'am. A tulip for you." The girl said giving the tulip to a woman.

"Thank you very much. And here are your jewels." The woman said giving some jewels to the girl.

"Thank you. Please come again sometime." The girl said as the woman leaves with her new tulip.

"Good job, Rose. That's another flower sold to another customer." A voice said and it's a woman with shoulder length pink hair and wearing a brown dress and a white apron.

"Thanks, Mom." The girl named Rose said.

"Hey, why don't you take a little break? I'll take the rest from here." Rose's mom said.

"Okay, Mom. Thanks. I'll see you after my break." Rose said as she takes off her apron and leaves the flower shop.

Rose makes her way through Brightvulk and just then she feels a little hungry.

"Hmm. I'm a bit hungry. Maybe I should go to my favorite place." Rose said.

Meanwhile at a restaurant Maxi and Lucky are eating food like wild animals like they haven't eaten in ten years.

"Oh, hell yes! THIS is what we're talkin' about!" Maxi said taking a bite at chicken leg.

"You got that right!" Lucky said eating a giant fried fish.

Rose enters the restaurant and looks for a place to sit but as she's looking around she sees two people and one is a boy while the other is a cat eating food like maniacs and Rose sweat drops.

"What is wrong with that guy and his pet? Don't they know ANYTHING about manners?" Rose asked to herself and decides to walk over to the two but decides not to and just finds an available seat that's behind the boy and the cat and so Rose decides to sit down.

"Is there something you would like, miss?" A waiter asked.

"Yes. I would like a Caesar salad please." Rose said.

"Very well, ma'am." The waiter said as he leaves.

As Rose is waiting for her salad she's overhearing talking from the boy she saw.

"When we're done here, we're gonna keep looking to see if there's a guild in this town." The boy said.

"Yeah. Hopefully it'll be better than that last guild." The cat said.

"Those two are from a guild? Why are they looking for a guild here? I don't think there's even a guild here." Rose said to herself.

As Maxi and Lucky are still eating their food Maxi starts to overhear something.

"Huh?" Maxi asked.

"What's up, Maxi?" Lucky asked.

"Shh. Listen." Maxi said as he turns to see a man with a buzz cut, wearing a black shirt with a yellow jacket over the black shirt, grey pants, and has a red mark on the left side of his face talking to someone.

"Sorry, man. Wish I could come to the club with ya, but I gotta get back to my boss. I've already discovered the Mystic Sapphire that he wanted." The man said with a smirk.

"Mystic Sapphire?" Lucky asked.

"Dunno, but we're gonna find out." Maxi said.

Rose's salad has arrived and while Rose is eating her salad she's also seeing and hearing a man talking about the Mystic Sapphire.

"The Mystic Sapphire? I think I've heard of something like that before..." Rose said and then realizes. "Oh, my...I'd better do something about this." Rose said.

As the man gets up and starts to leave Maxi and Lucky also start to stand.

"C'mon. We gotta go." Maxi said but the their waiter comes to them.

"Are you going to pay for this first, sir?" The waiter asked.

"Crap...hold on." Maxi said.

"I got this." Someone said and it's Rose who gives the waiter some of her jewels.

"Thank you very much, ma'am." The waiter said.

"Hey, thanks." Maxi said.

"No problem. Now I've gotta be somewhere." Rose said as she leaves the restaurant.

"Ready, Lucky?" Maxi asked.

"You betcha!" Lucky answered and the two leave.

Meanwhile in the park area of Brightvulk a woman with long dark green hair, blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with a black short sleeve jacket over the white shirt, a black skirt with violet web like designs, grey finger less gloves on both hands, black high-heeled boots, silver sun shaped earrings on both ears, and a green mark that looks like a key with wings on her neck is walking through the park and at her side is a purple furred cat wearing a blue robe.

"It can't be too far from here." The woman said.

"You sure?" The violet cat asked.

"Yes. Hold on." The woman starts sniffing. "Yeah. It's really is that. Let's go, Roberta!" The woman said as she dashes off.

"Wait, up Millia!" The violet cat named Roberta said as she goes after the woman named Millia.

Meanwhile Rose is going after the man she saw before and while she's looking for him she sees the man heading for what looks like a warehouse and so Rose goes there while hiding against barrels.

Meanwhile Maxi and Lucky are still going after the man they saw and Maxi sniffs for the man and he smells that the man is going for the warehouse.

"This is it. That must be where that man is at." Maxi said.

"But which one? There are multiple warehouses." Lucky said and Maxi sniffs again.

"There!" Maxi said pointing at one of the warehouses and so he and Lucky start moving to the warehouse Maxi detected.

While Rose is still hiding behind the barrels to keep an eye for the man she sees Maxi and Lucky.

"What? They're after him too? What are they doing just going directly?" Rose asked but just then she hears something but before she could react something grabs her ponytail and it's a huge man.

"Goin' somewhere, little lady?" Another man asked and it's a skinny one and he's pointing a knife at Rose.

"Let me go!" Rose demanded.

"Sorry. No can do. We'll see what the Boss wants to do with you." The huge man said as they start dragging Rose away.

Meanwhile Millia and Roberta keep finding what they're looking for and because of Millia's scent they arrive at the warehouse area.

"This must be where the item is." Millia said.

"Great. Let's take it and get outta here." Roberta said.

"It's not that simple. The ones that have the item are probably ruthless. We must be as cautious as possible." Millia said.

"Right." Roberta said and the two start to sneak in the area.

Meanwhile Maxi and Lucky head for the man's warehouse but just then they see two men dragging someone.

"Hey, it's that girl that paid for our food." Maxi said.

"Yeah. Looks like she got captured. What should we do?" Lucky asked.

"Well, she scratched our backs and now we should scratch hers." Maxi answered and Lucky nods and they start to follow the two men.

Maxi and Lucky follow the two men that are dragging Rose away and while Maxi and Lucky are getting close the two men enter a warehouse and shut the door before Maxi and Lucky could get in.

"Crap! They probably locked the place!" Maxi said.

"Now what?" Lucky asked.

"Hmm. Ah ha! Lucky, see if you can fly me up." Maxi said.

"Roger that." Lucky said as he unleashes what looks like wings on his back and he carries Maxi and they start to fly up to the roof of the warehouse.

"Now all we have to do is..." Maxi was then cut off by a voice.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" The voice asked and Maxi and Lucky turn to see a woman and a purple cat.

"What's it look like? We're tryin' to save a girl who got kidnapped by thugs." Maxi said.

"What? Damn! I have no idea what they will do. Guess we should rescue this girl and the Mystic Sapphire." The woman said.

"Wait. Mystic Sapphire? Isn't that what that man said back at the restaurant?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah. You're after him too?" Maxi asked.

"I'm on a job to find and recover the Mystic Sapphire back to the mayor of Brightvulk." The woman answered.

"Well, why don't we help?" Maxi offered.

"How do we know we can trust you?" The purple cat asked.

"Look, we're both here for different reasons so let's work together." Lucky said.

"All right. We'll do this together." The woman said.

"Awesome. Name's Maxi by the way and this is Lucky." Maxi introduced himself and Lucky.

"I'm Millia and this is Roberta." Millia introduced herself and Roberta.

"Great so let's get in." Maxi said.

Meanwhile inside the warehouse the two men bring Rose to a tall looking man wearing a fancy suit and has a grey mustache.

"Hey, Boss, we found this chick tryin' to snoop on us." The skinny man informed.

"Really? Is she here to stop me from using the Mystic Sapphire's power?" The Boss asked.

"Where's that man that has it?" Rose asked.

"Here ya go, Boss. The Mystic Sapphire." The man from before said giving the Boss a sapphire.

"Excellent work, Zappa. Now I will use its magic to take over not only Brightvulk, but the entire kingdom of Fiore!" The Boss said laughing. "Tie that wench up so she won't do anything." The Boss ordered and the two men tie Rose to a chair.

Meanwhile Millia, Roberta, Maxi, and Lucky enter the warehouse and they start searching for what they are searching for but just then they hear a voice.

"You monsters are not gonna get away with this!" The voice said.

"Could that be our damsel in distress?" Maxi asked.

"Maybe." Millia said.

The four move through the warehouse until they find four men and a girl tied to a chair and Millia and Roberta see something in one of the men's hands.

"That's the Mystic Sapphire!" Millia said.

"That's what the Mystic Sapphire is? What's so great about it?" Maxi asked.

"It is a powerful jewel that can grant power to those who obtain it. I believe this man plans to use it for wicked deeds." Millia explained.

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's do this!" Maxi said.

"Wait! We must plan for we should..." Millia cuts herself off as Maxi and Lucky already jump off. "Idiots." Millia said.

"Now what?" Roberta asked.

"Come on." Millia said as she jumps off.

"At last...I can already feel the power flowing to me! No one will stop me now!" The Boss said.

"Yeah? Think again!" A voice said and they see Maxi delivering a swing kick at the Boss's face.

"Nice shot, Maxi!" Lucky said.

"Don't just stand there! Get him!" The Boss ordered and the two men charge at Maxi who smirks.

"Oh, yeah! Been itchin' for a fight. Let's dance!" Maxi said. "Water Blade!" Maxi yelled as he unleashes what looks a water sword and he strikes at the two men with the water sword.

"Water Magic? Big deal! Two can play that game! Take this!" Zappa said as he unleashes his Water Magic at Maxi who smirks again and when the water gets Maxi the water starts to get into his mouth.

"Hell yeah! Thanks for that drink! I was REALLY thirsty." Maxi said and Zappa is shocked and so is Rose.

"What the hell?!" Zappa asked still shocked.

"Oh, you haven't figured it out? Water Magic doesn't work on me. My turn now." Maxi said. "WATER DRAGON ROAR!" Maxi shouted as he shoots a water beam from his mouth and it gets Zappa who is still in shock and he gets knocked back.

"Damn brat!" Zappa growled as he charges at Maxi but just then Millia comes down and delivers a huge punch in Zappa's face. "Damn it! Not another one!" Zappa said.

"I would suggest you to surrender right now and hand over that Mystic Sapphire this instant." Millia said.

"Ha! Like we'd do that! Why don't you get outta here before the little girl..." Zappa cuts himself off as he turns to see that Rose is no longer tied to a chair. "What the hell?! Where is she?!" Zappa asked.

"Right here!" Rose said as she charges at Zappa. "Take this! Plant Magic: Vine Whip!" Rose yelled as she turns her hands into vines and she whips Zappa.

"Damn you all! Time to stop playing and kill you!" Zappa said as he unleashes more Water Magic but Maxi drinks the water again.

"Thanks again for the water. It's awesome!" Maxi said.

"Damn you!" Zappa yelled.

"Try this! Water Dragon Punch!" Maxi yelled and he delivers a water punch at Zappa.

"This can't be! He's a..." Millia shakes the thought. "Nice work, you two, but now their boss is no longer here." Millia said.

"Crap! He left!" Rose said.

"Not to worry. I've already picked up his scent. He's about to leave the area. Hurry!" Millia said as they leave the warehouse.

The Boss is running with the Mystic Sapphire in his hands but just then something grabs him in the leg and he trips and falls.

"What?!" The Boss asked and he turns to see Millia, Maxi, and Rose who is using one of her vines to hold the Boss's leg.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Komodo Dragon I heard so much about." The Boss said.

"You know of me?" Millia asked.

"Yes. You're the strongest the wizard of your guild Angel Key." The Boss said.

"Angel Key?" Maxi asked.

"I'm flattered that you heard of the guild I'm from. However..." Millia then takes off her black short sleeve jacket showing her shoulder less white shirt. "...I'm afraid that those who know of me die at my hands." Millia said.

"What about these two?" The Boss asked pointing at Maxi and Rose.

"They don't know, but even if they did, they would be an exception." Millia said.

"Very well. Entertain me, Komodo Dragon!" The Boss said as he uses the Mystic Sapphire's power to unleash a beam attack but the three move.

"Fool. Acid Dragon Roar!" Millia yelled as acid is shot from her mouth and goes for the Boss but dodges the attack.

"Hmm. Not bad." The Boss said as he uses the sapphire's power to summon crystals but Maxi jumps over one.

"Water Dragon Wing Attack!" Maxi yelled as he attacks the Boss with his Water Magic.

"Plant Magic: Flower Cannon!" Rose yelled as she turns her left hand into a flower and shoots flower seeds but the Boss dodges their attacks.

"You two will have to do better than that now." The Boss said as he uses the sapphire's power again.

"No! Acid Dragon Fist!" Millia yelled as she strikes at the Boss in the stomach causing him to let go of the Mystic Sapphire.

"No! Fool!" The Boss said as he goes for the sapphire but Rose catches it.

"Think again. Vine Slash!" Rose yelled as she slashes with her vines.

"I will not go down like this!" The Boss said as he digs underground.

"Earth Magic..." Millia said.

"Watch out!" Rose said as Maxi fells something under him and so he moves before the Boss rises from the ground.

"That's it! Water Dragon Whip!" Maxi yelled as he unleashes a water whip and lashes at the Boss.

"Enough! Playtime is over!" The Boss said as he digs underground again and gets Rose who moves but the Mystic Sapphire drops and it hits the ground being broken. "NO! My sapphire! You'll pay!" The Boss said.

"No way!" Millia said as she attacks with Acid Magic while Maxi attacks with Water Magic.

"You fools will never even prevail against me!" The Boss said as attacks with Earth Magic.

"Fool." Millia said as she delivers two punches and then uses Acid Dragon Fist sending the Boss into the air allowing Rose to use her vines to grab the Boss and then Millia uses Acid Dragon Roar while Maxi uses Water Dragon Roar to finish off the Boss sending him to the ground.

"Let's how you'll handle bein' in prison." Maxi said.

"Sorry about the sapphire." Rose said.

"Never mind that. As long as that maniac doesn't have ever again." Millia said.

Later on Millia informs the mayor of Brightvulk about what happened and even though the sapphire was destroyed he still rewarded Millia with jewels for stopping the Boss and while she and Roberta were about make their way they see Maxi and Lucky.

"Maxi, what's the matter?" Millia asked.

"Oh, Lucky and I are still looking for a guild in this town." Maxi answered.

"You're looking for a guild?" Millia asked and Maxi nods and Millia thinks. "I have a better idea. Why don't you and Rose join Angel Key instead?" Millia offered.

"Really?" Maxi asked.

"Sure. You two do have some magic potential. You two can get stronger if you join." Millia said.

"What do you say?" Roberta asked.

"Hell yeah! What do you think, Lucky?" Maxi asked.

"I'm in." Lucky said.

"First, we must find Rose." Millia said.

The four start searching for Rose and they see her inside the flower shop and so they walk over to her.

"Rose." Millia said.

"Oh, hi." Rose said.

"Listen, I was thinking you should join my guild called Angel Key." Millia said.

"Me? An Angel Key wizard? That's great, but what about..." Rose was cut off by a voice.

"I suppose I can let you go." The voice and they see Rose's mother. "Even though what you did today was dangerous, you did help stop a criminal from doing something awful...even with your magic even though I told you not to use it." Rose's mother said. "If you want to go to this Angel Key Guild. I will let you." She said.

"Thank you, Mom." Rose said hugging her mother.

"But promise me you'll write to me...often. And be careful." Rose's mother said and Rose nods. "Please take good care of my Rosie." Rose's mother said.

"Of course." Millia said.

Millia, Roberta, Maxi, Lucky, and Rose start to move.

"So where is this Angel Key?" Maxi asked.

"It's in a town known as Zerridel. It's not really far. Come on. Let's hurry." Millia said.

"Right." Rose said as they start to leave Brightvulk.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the first chapter down. I really hope you enjoyed it. Keep in mind, I'm still new to Fairy Tail, but I'm gonna do what I can to make this story awesome. Leave a like and a review and I'll see you in Chapter 2. See ya.<strong>


	2. Welcome to Angel Key

Chapter 2: Welcome to Angel Key

Millia, Roberta, Maxi, Lucky, and Rose have finally left Brightvulk and they later arrive at a town known as Zerridel and Millia and Roberta lead them through Zerridel and they have arrive in front of a large building with a symbol that looks like a key with angel wings that's similar to Millia's mark on her neck.

"Here we are. The Angel Key Guild!" Roberta said.

"Oh..." Rose stops talking.

"My..." Maxi stops talking.

"GOD!" Lucky finished in excitement.

"I can tell you three are surprised. Just wait until you come in. You're gonna love it more." Millia said as she opens the doors and they enter what looks like a restaurant area and there are people sitting in tables and they are either talking to each other, relaxing, reading, or drinking. "Welcome to Angel Key." Millia said.

"No freakin' way! THIS is the guild you're stayin' at? AWESOME!" Maxi said.

"I can't believe it. I'm at an actual guild for the very first time!" Rose said.

"Hey, Millia, Roberta! Welcome back! How was your job?" A voice asked and Millia turns to a man with slick back red hair, cyan eyes, wearing a high collared orange shirt with a scarlet trench coat over the orange shirt, teal pants, and brown boots.

"It was fine, Dean. Despite having an important item destroyed, I still completed the mission." Millia answered and the man named Dean nods. "By the way, where is Mistress Sira?" She asked.

"She's out on the Council Meeting with the other Guild Masters. She'll be back later." Dean answered and Millia nods. "By the way, who're these guys?" Dean asked pointing at Maxi, Lucky, and Rose.

"New recruits to Angel Key. Roberta and I found them while we were on our mission." Millia answered.

"This guy's a Water Mage and the girl's a Plant Mage. They're both awesome." Roberta said.

"You two got names?" Dean asked.

"I'm Rose Liske." Rose introduced.

"'Sup? Name's Maxi Stormel and this is Lucky." Maxi introduced himself and Lucky.

"Heya!" Lucky said.

"So you guys wanna join Angel Key?" Dean asked and Maxi and Rose nod. "Okay. Follow me please." Dean said and Maxi and Rose follow Dean to a counter. "Let's start with you, Maxi. What color of your mark and where would you like your mark to be?" Dean asked.

"Blue and please place the mark right here." Maxi answered pointing at his right shoulder and Dean stamps the Angel Key mark on Maxi's right shoulder and it's the same key with angel wings mark but it's blue like Maxi said. "Awesome! We're Angel Key Mages now!" Maxi said.

"Hooray!" Lucky cheered.

"Your turn, Rose. What color and where would you like your mark to be?" Dean asked.

"Magenta and right here." Rose answered pointing at her left arm and Dean stamps the Angel Key mark on Rose's left arm and it's magenta like Rose said.

"Welcome to the family." Dean said.

"Thanks, Dean." Rose said.

"Congrats. You're both official Angel Key wizards. Now then, let me explain to you about the job board." Millia said taking them to a board that has various posters on it. "If you want to do a job and earn jewels, you can select what job you'd like to take. You can inform Mistress Sira about the job you requested or talk to Dean since Mistress Sira is not here at the moment." Millia explained.

"Right. Thanks, Millia." Rose said.

"Yeah." Maxi said.

"Ha! Those dumbasses ain't gonna do jack! They're just a bunch of weak newbies!" A voice said and they turn to see a boy that looks seventeen, has yellow eyes, dark orange messy and spiky hair, wearing a purple shirt with a zipper, an opened grey hoodie with indigo short sleeves over the purple shirt, knee-high pants, brown sandals, an aqua green band on his left wrist, a black nosering on his nose, and a red Angel Key mark on his forehead drinking something.

"Kol, are you drinking Sira's liquor AGAIN?" Dean asked.

"She ain't gonna notice, dipshit. (A/N: Yes, Kol is a foul-mouthed and vulgar character. Sorry for those are not comfortable with cursing.) She runs out, not my damn problem!" The boy named Kol said as he keeps drinking liquor.

"Kol, enough is enough." Millia said.

"You ain't the boss here, bitch! I'll what the hell I want!" Kol snapped.

"Who's that jerk?" Maxi asked.

"And why is he so vulgar?" Rose asked.

"Don't mind him. That's just Kol. He can be a bit of a jerk." Dean said.

"A bit?" Lucky asked.

"What he means Kol can be a HUGE jerk." Roberta said.

"Don't know why you'd invite him to this place. He doesn't look like he has the right to be here." Maxi said.

"Watch your mouth, ya piece of shit or I'll send you to Hell!" Kol threatened.

"Yeah? Why don't you make me, asshole!" Maxi replied.

"You just earned yourself a death sentence, bastard!" Kol shot back.

"Bring it!" Maxi said and Kol charges at Maxi who gets ready to fight but Rose uses her Plant Magic to unleash her vines to hold Kol.

"Stupid bitch! Let me go!" Kol yelled.

"Kol, shut it!" Millia said.

"Make me, ya shitty-ass Acid Dragon bitch!" Kol yelled.

"Okay, that's it! Stop Magic!" Dean yelled as he uses his magic to freeze Kol.

"Wow. Nice magic." Rose said.

"Yep. That's my Time Magic. I can make everything speed up, rewind things, or even stop time, but I decided to shut this drunk up." Dean said.

"Cool." Maxi said as Rose puts Kol down.

"Tell you what, why don't you guys meet some of the mages around here? Get acquainted with them?" Dean suggested.

"Okay." Rose said.

"Sure thing." Maxi said.

"Great. Oh, and remember, if you have any problems or have something to talk about, let me know. I'm always around." Dean said.

"We'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Dean." Maxi said.

"Yeah." Lucky said.

Rose starts to explore around and she finds a girl with blue hair tied to two braided pigtails, green eyes, wearing a pink shirt, a yellow skirt, and has a light yellow Angel Key mark on her left leg writing something in her journal.

"Um, hi there." Rose said and the girl turns to see Rose.

"Hello. I've never seen you before." The girl said.

"I'm new here. My name is Rose Liske." Rose said.

"Nice to meet you, Rose. I'm Isabella Falcurd, but my friends call me Bella." Bella introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Isabella." Rose said.

"I said my FRIENDS call me Bella." Bella said.

"Wait, we're friends already?" Rose asked.

"Do you want to be friends?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." Rose answered.

"Great. So what kind of magic do you do?" Bella asked.

"I use Plant Magic or Nature Magic." Rose answered as she creates a flower.

"Nice. My magic is Gravity Magic. I'll be more than happy to show you that sometime." Bella said.

"That sounds nice." Rose said.

Meanwhile Maxi and Lucky explore and they find a boy with semi-long raven hair with a streak of jade green, blue-green eyes, a scar on his forehead, wearing a white opened long-sleeve jacket showing his bare chest, red pants with black chains hanging from the right side of his pants, a chain hanging from his neck, and has a dark grey Angel Key mark on his bare chest leaning on a chair playing with a knife by spinning it with his finger.

"Yo. What's up?" Maxi said and the boy turns to Maxi.

"Heh. Newbies." The boy said as he continues to play with his knife.

"Nice guy." Lucky said.

"Dude, I'm Maxi and this is Lucky." Maxi introduced himself and Lucky.

"Good to know, man. Go tell your name to someone who gives a crap." The boy said.

"C'mon. Don't be a jerk like that Kol guy." Maxi said.

"Don't compare me to that shithead. I ain't like him." The boy said.

"You're almost a jerk." Lucky said.

"Watch yourself, cat." The boy said.

"C'mon, Lucky. Let's leave this guy alone." Maxi said as they start to leave.

"C'mon, dude. I was just jokin'." The boy said.

"Oh, yeah? How so?" Maxi asked.

"Oh, I normally do that to newbies." The boy said. "Name's Dante. Weather Mage. So, what's up, Maci?" The boy named Dante said.

"It's MAXI." Maxi corrected.

"Same thing." Dante waved off making Maxi sigh.

"So, you're a Weather Mage? Like you can make storms and rain and stuff?" Maxi asked.

"Bingo, Masi." Dante answered.

"Maxi." Maxi corrected again.

"Whatever. So what magic can you do?" Dante asked.

"I use Water Dragon Slayer Magic." Maxi answered.

"Another Dragon Slayer, huh? Freakin' cool. Guess we got ourselves another one next to Millia. Think you can match up with her?" Dante asked.

"What does that mean?" Maxi asked.

"Ya know, prove that you can be a s strong as she is?" Dante answered.

"Maybe someday, I'll challenge her to a fight." Maxi said.

"Good luck with that, man." Dante said.

Maxi and Lucky walk over to the request board but they see Rose already there looking at the job posters.

"Oh, hey, Rose. Lookin' for a mission too?" Maxi asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what mission to decide though." Rose said looking at the posters.

"Well, this one looks kinda interesting." Maxi said looking at a poster.

"Let's see. 'Help us get rid of a Venominos to save our town of Mulva. Reward 8,000 jewel.' Seems like a dangerous job, but I don't mind fighting a monster." Rose said.

"Neither would I." Maxi said.

"I'm in." Lucky said.

"You guys found a new job?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. We'd like to take this mission." Maxi said showing Dean the job poster.

"Okay. You guys gonna do it together?" Dean asked.

"Yes we are." Rose answered.

"Alright. You two enjoy your first mission. Good luck and be careful out there." Dean said and the two nod and they leave the guild.

"So we're gonna get to Mulva, find this Venominos, and save Mulva." Rose said.

"What is a Venominos anyway?" Lucky asked.

"If I recall correctly, it's a giant three-headed snake." Rose answered.

"Cool. We get to fight a giant snake. Let's get goin'!" Maxi said as he grabs Rose's arm and starts running while pulling her while Lucky flies to follow them.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter two. I'm sorry if this was short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please support this story if you can and I'll might do a Chapter 3. Until next time, goodbye for now.<strong>


End file.
